Silent Roses
by Ithilwen Faelivrin
Summary: A collection of Inuyasha/X-over drabbles that may become full length stories later on. Rating now M.
1. Bleach

**Title: **Black Butterfly

**Summary: **The Final Battle has been fought, but at a high cost. In a few days, Kagome has lost most of her family and friends, and even her home. There were only four that remained constant in her life, and those four were anything but human.

**Pairings: **Ichigo/Kagome

**World: **Bleach

**Rating**: T

* * *

Kagome was curled up in the bottom of the well, ignoring the acrid scent of smoke and fire that bit at her nose and throat. Gone. Almost everyone was gone. Her family had burned. Was burning. A pair of arms lifted her up out of the ancient, cruel well. She pressed her face to his chest, wanting to hide and cry until the world ended. Everything was burning. It was raining, but it never touched anything. The fire continued to embrace her world with its cruel, wanton touch. Her world was shattered. Shattering. Shattered. It had happened in the past and now in the future. Nowhere was safe. There was nowhere to run and hide. This storm would not pass. This would not pass. She had the Jewel, Naraku was dead…yet he had won still. Dead. So many were dead. All she could smell was blood and ashes and death. It's scent clung to her, she could do nothing to wash it off. _Nothing_.

"Class, please welcome our two new students." Next to the teacher stood a silent pair consisting of one boy and one girl. The boy was tall and pale with straight ivory hair tied up high in a horsetail that reached his waist. He had cold ambers set in a beautiful, noble face. The girl next to him was his opposite. A light tan covered her skin and loose, dark curls reached to her waist. Melancholic azure eyes stared out of a delicate, almost doll like face. She barely reached the boy's shoulders.

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho. Kagome is my younger sister. I enjoy kendo." His voice was cold and controlled, fitting his glacial image perfectly.

"M-my name is Kagome Taisho. Sesshomaru is my older brother. I enjoy…kyudo." The girl's voice was soft and sad, but also shy. She lacked the supreme air of self confidence that her brother exuded. Instead, it was as if she wished to be invisible. When she had introduced herself, the cold amber eyes had softened in her direction ever so slightly.

The Shinigami kept a close watch on the two new students. The auras of the two were extremely powerful, even though they appeared to be nothing more than normal humans with an enormous amount of life force. But they knew that appearances were deceiving. The male Taisho was disdainful of all except for his sister who acted like a frightened animal. They were always together and excelled at all the classes, if one had a weakness, the other helped. But what they truly shined at were the History classes and Classical Studies as well as their preferred martial arts. It was as if they lived and breathed the past, though when asked by the teachers about her extensive knowledge of myths and mikos, the female Taisho had let slip that they had lived in a shrine before coming to live in Karakura Town. It could explain their large amount of energy for mere humans.

A week had passed since they had moved to the new town and Kagome had begun to make a friendship. It was stilted at first because of her shyness and caution, but the girl Orihime Inoue had been persistent.  
Kagome built up the courage to approach the girl who was talking to a group that clearly not human nor regular students. Their eyes were that of warriors, fighters, beings that she had left five hundred years in the past. They hid themselves well, but nothing could get past her Aniki or Haha-ue, not even the Shinigami themselves. At first, she had panicked, thinking that they were to harm them, capture them. But they weren't. They thought that she and her Aniki were…human. How laughable. As if her Aniki could be something so…ordinary.

"Inoue-chan…I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me after school today?"

Ichigo looked up to see the new girl walk towards them and talk to Orihime. She was biting her lower lip and appeared hesistant to even ask Orihime (whose face lit up exquisitely at the shy girl's invitation).

"Of course Taisho-chan! Are you looking for something in specific?"

"Ah…just some things for the house. It doesn't…feel like a home yet with all the new furniture…"

"Okay! Would you like to eat lunch with us, your brother can too!"

"Thank you, but Aniki had to leave early?"

"Is he ok?"

"Aniki is fine, it was just…Haha-ue needed his help with…some paperwork." Kagome willed herself to remain calm. In truth, he had to leave early not because Haha-ue needed his help with something as mundane as _paperwork_, but because the police had called to finalize the statement about the fire at the Higurashi Shrine. When her vision focused, it was to see a set of amber eyes staring straight at her.

Ichigo noticed the flicker of despair in the air when the younger Taisho, Kagome, answered about the location of the elder. A red wave of anger washed across of her eyes and the other Shinigami noticed the built up of power that surrounded her…until it receded back into her body. He couldn't help but to stand up and lean close to her when she didn't respond to anything Orihime said. Her blue eyes were devoid of any life. He leaned in closer until he was nearly nose to nose with her. _That_ was when she acted.

With a speed on par with Bankai, Taisho reacted. Her left hand moved up and slammed into his chest, pushing the air out of him while her right moved to stop him from grabbing her in response.

"Don't touch me…stay away…please…Inu…" Her eyes were still glazed over, but it was as if she were seeing something else. Then she blinked. "Ah…sorry….I…sorry." With that, she fled before anyone could stop her.

All stared at the bruise on Ichigo's arm that was already beginning to turn purple and they realized that he would probably find a handprint on his chest as well.

"And we're sure she's human?" Ichigo turned towards Rukia with a raised brow.


	2. Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Title: **Years in the Flames

**Summary: **She was bound to him, her fate. But he would never know that. He would probably never know the truth. He would never know what they were planning. He would never know that she was supposed to be his.

**Pairings:** Zuko/Kagome

**World: **Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Rating**: T

* * *

"I'm glad you're home, Zuko."A figure dressed in expensive silks passed him and turned around the corner, barely letting him glimpse an azure moon on her brow as her fringe moved slightly. He turned, as if to chase after her but paused, he had been on his way to see Mai…but this was the first time she had spoken to him since his return. Had she changed? Or was she still the same person he had left behind those so very long years ago? Did she hate him? Determined, he went after her, he had to try. Even if she hated and despised him. With his long strides, he was able to catch up with her before she left the shade of the corridor for the garden.

"Wait!"

She didn't turn to look at him but stood still on the threshold, letting him know that she was listening. He couldn't see her countenance as it was hidden by loose, black curls, but he remembered every curve of her face.

"I…wanted to know if you've been alright, all these years?" If he hadn't trained so hard as a warrior, he probably would have never noticed the slight stiffening of her body.

"I have…been well."

He wished that she would turn and look at him. She spoke in such a detached manner that it chilled him greater than the snow at the North or South Poles could ever have.

She hated him.

"I…I'm so-"

"Your pretty little lover is waiting for you. 'Tis rude to keep a lady waiting so." She vanished in a flurry of vermillion silk into the garden, away from him.

Dejectedly, Zuko walked towards where he knew Mai was waiting for him with open arms.

_She_ hated him. His cousin hated him.

"Kagome." The cool voice stopped the girl from throwing herself into the garden's pond, instead, she leaned against a marble pillar and snapped open a golden fan.

"Azula, you're back. Is it true? They say that Zuko killed the Avatar…" Crimson embroidery intertwined with golden threads caught the light as Kagome moved closer to the younger girl.

"Everyone thinks the boy is dead. _Father _thinks the boy is dead. Everything is going according to plan." Arms devoid of black armor reached out towards her in supplication, golden eyes begging for comfort and approval.

"Soon, we'll be free." Kagome pulled her young cousin close to her and whispered into hair as black as her own. "Don't worry. We'll be free…"

Everything was going according to plan.

One way or another, they were going to be _free_.


	3. Naruto

**Title: **Cerulean Sins

**Summary: **It was wrong. So, so wrong. But it couldn't be helped. He loved her.

**Pairings:** Kiba/Kagome

**World: **Naruto

**Rating**: M-Slightly incestuous themes. Harem

* * *

There was something wrong with him. He was in love with his_ sister_.

She may not have been of his blood, but they had grown up together as siblings.

_Gods, she called him __**Otouto**__._

How could he love her? How could he love her when she called him _little brother?_

So _how _could he be like this? He hated it whenever another male came close to her and had to bite back _growls_.

He was _sick. _

There was no other explanation as to why only she drove his hormones wild.

It just wasn't healthy the way he lusted over her.

The way he _loved _her.

He knew he wasn't the only one driven crazy by her. There were others, _so, so many others…_

Some were lucky enough to share her bed. Some kept their desire secret. Some would probably never realize…

But he would do anything for her. Anything for those cerulean eyes of her…

Those eyes that would drive him to sin…


	4. FullMetal Alchemist

**Title: **Dragon Alchemist

**Summary: **Did anyone not realize what would happen once the Jewel of Four Souls was put back together? After all, _equivalent exchange_…

**Pairings: **Undecided

**World: **FullMetal Alchemist

**Rating**: T

* * *

She wandered the streets, the moon lighting her way as the crowd separated for her. The Jewel had been completed but at the cost of everything she once knew. Their dimension had collapsed on itself due to the sheer power that had been released. Later, she had learned that that was the _price of power_.

_Equivalent exchange._

Only a few had survived and had come with her to the new world that had been found.

Sometimes, she would go back and just stand in the abyss that was once her universe…to think, just stand there and think…

That world only now existed in _memories_.

Her father had come from the new world. That was why they had entered the one they were in currently instead of the countless other dimensions that had been glimpsed.

There were no demons in this new world, only those created by man's twisted desire. There were no mikos either, but there were those with power. Some used it for ill or good or didn't even realize they possessed it. But there was _alchemy_.

_Equivalent exchange. _

Just like time, she had learned that she was exempt from it as well. She and her family were…unique. Even those who had once been human in their old world did not age. They had _paid the price _after all.

"Eh, what are you doing here, little one?"


	5. Eragon

**Title: **The Flame of the Spirit

**Summary: **The Dragon Riders, for their arrogance, fell from the skies, cursing all those who survived with an age of darkness. Unwittingly dragging the purest of hearts into darkness and despair

**Pairings:** Undecided

**World: **Eragon: The Inheritance Series

**Rating**: T

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for all of your reviews! If I can get the chapters for each individual story idea up to three or five, they WILL go up as their own stories!

* * *

Arya was not the only prisoner of Durza's.

A child from another world that had been born with a precious jewel within its young body had been imprisoned in Gi'Lead. Bound at birth to the fate of the Dragon Riders, the child spent more three years of its life fighting to protect the sacred jewel that been within its body. With the rescue of the Elven princess Arya, the child was moved to Uru'bean, chained and drugged continuously.

Murtagh and Thorn made their way to a large courtyard with marble fountains and a large variety of flowers, flying low enough to touch the roof of the palace. In the center of the courtyard, sitting on the ground by the largest of the fountains was a raven haired girl of perhaps seventeen years. Odd, blue grey eyes speckled with gold and mahogany blinked at the sight of Dragon and Rider sluggishly. Her skin was tanned a light gold from hours of being under the light of the sun, so the bands of silver at her throat and wrists gleamed visibly. They appeared to be merely pieces of jewelry, but Murtagh knew better. Those innocent silver bands were chains created by the King Galbatorix so that she would not escape. They bound most of her power, feeding it to the King, enlarging his already immense reserves of power with each day that passed.

Wild curls were held back by a ribbon the same light blue of the sky and a sash of the same color was tied about her waist ending in a large bow at the back. A dress the color of the sun covered her with white lace at its edges. Small hands peaked out of the long draping sleeves as she paused in her work, a bracelet of three different colors nearly finished now laid in her lap.

"Murtagh! Murtagh, look! I am almost done. One for you and one for me." From a pocket in her side, she withdrew a finished bracelet and ran to meet Thorn and him. In her rush, she stumbled over the cobbled stones of the walkway and stepped on the fabric of her dress.

Sliding down from the black leather saddle on the crimson Dragon, he caught her before she could have fallen and harmed herself. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes unfogged when he had said that and she had a moment of pure clarity. "Don't be, sweet brother. Who could have known that after my quest, I would come to this world, be chained and bound? Having become a weapon for a Mad King? I am merely a plaything of Fate…so don't worry brother, there is nothing that you have to apologize for, nothing all."

* * *

Eragon studied the stranger standing in the center of the tent. He was tall, perhaps nearing six feet in height, with dark hair tied in a braid that hung to the middle of his back. A silver star hung from his neck with a strange jewel embedded in its center, half pinkish white and half violet black.

"Galbatorix will send his newest weapon to Dras-Leona. A prisoner will be within the entourage, she was taken from me by Durza, who I hear was finally killed by your Rider."

A spark of recognition flashed behind Arya's emerald eyes as she thought back to her time in Gi'Lead. She had once seen a girl, curled up on the floor of a darkened room, covered in wounds that were healing rapidly, far faster than any magic could have. When she made eye contact with her, it was as if a new well of strength had sprung up within her, giving her the strength to once more face Durza and his tortures. She never saw the girl again, though the woman-child never left her mind and she tried more than once to scry for her. Failing each and every time.

"If you help me retrieve my Lady, I will lend you my power, this I swear."

"And why should we help you, let alone trust you?"

The stranger closed his sparkling purple eyes and laughed coldly. "Because, _Lady Nausada_, I could storm the very city of Uru'bean at the moment and lay waste to all in my path. I could take my Lady from the Mad King and leave this land and your people to their doom. But I will not. If my Lady had been in my place, she would have stayed and _fought _and _bled_ alongside your when she need not have shared _your _reprehensible fate. Because if your Rider were to face the weapon that at this moment travels to Dras-Leona, he will undoubtedly fall, that is why you must trust me and help me. Because if not, your _precious _Rider will be broken by Galbatorix. And where will be your hope then?"


	6. Fruits Basket

**Title: **Imprisoned Goddess

**Summary: **Fate is a cruel Mistress, but she has her moments of kindness. The first chance lead to despair, the second to death, but perhaps, the third would be the final one. Happiness would be achieved.

**Pairings:** Harem

**World: **Fruits Basket

**Rating**: T

* * *

"So this is the new God?" Shigure leaned on a wall as he watched the small female clutch a stuffed auburn fox to her chest.

"We traded one lunatic for another, it seems." Ayame stood next to him, eyes narrowing at the young female.

"Oh my kit, my sweet little kit, Mama is so sorry!" Blunt nails ran through the soft, fake fur of the stuffed animal as tears leaked from her eyes.

"She's pitiful. I doubt she desired to ever become the God of this accursed family."

"Mama didn't mean to leave you. Mama's coming back." Her cries crept into the empty night, burning into the memory of the Snake and the Dog.

* * *

"I think…Miss Honda should meet the Head of the family…before _anything drastic _is decided."

* * *

The God stayed still as a servant brushed out the tangles in her long hair. "And who is it that is coming today, Shigure-kun?" Her voice was soft and devoid of emotion.

"An interesting girl…_Kagome-sama_."

* * *

Tohru sat demurely on her knees as Shigure introduced her to what she supposed was the Head of the Sohma family. She had kept her gaze downward but was inwardly curious as to what the Head looked like.

"Will you not look up, Honda-san?" A soft if emotionless voice broke into her thoughts of stately old men and elegant women.

It was a hime with long, long curls pulled back from her face with a set of jeweled pins. She was seated on a cushion like a doll that had been told to _sit there _and _don't move_, as if she had been arranged by someone. She was beautiful in such a strange way.

Her first thought was that she looked lonely with her large, blank blue eyes and too pale face.

Her second thought was that she looked like Snow White, with her raven hair and crimson lips.

Her third and final thought of the moment was that she looked so very, very young.

She couldn't be a year older than herself.

"You are an orphan are you not?"

"Yes."

"And you are not bothered by the transformation that occurs to specific members of this family?" Impassive sapphire eyes stared at her as the crimson mouth barely moved during the awkward interrogation.

"No! They are still the same people…they…they just have a little problem when the wrong people touch them!" So emphatic was Tohru in her answer that she had stood up and almost shouted her answer at the other girl.

"You have what blessing I can give of residing on Sohma property. I hope you can bring happiness to this family." A small smile crossed the young Head's face, and she reached inside the sleeve of her expensive kimono and withdrew a bracelet. "For you. So all may know that you are not to be harmed."

"I…thank you…Sohma-sama-"

"Kagome. My name was…is Kagome."


	7. Inuyasha

**Title: **Bittersweet Immortality

**Summary: **When you meddle with Time and Fate, you are forever changed. You can no longer go back to what you once were. And if the tiniest of things were to be changed, then everything else is _altered_.

**Pairings:** Harem [Naraku]

**World: **Inuyasha [Later Naruto]

**Rating**: M

**Warning: **Mentions of blood, suicide, nudity

**Author's Note: **There _will _be more to this drabble. This is just part one.

* * *

Naraku stared at the corpse that was once the little miko. There was a gaping hole in her chest, right where one of his tentacles had burst through. It had been sad, really, that she died…he turned and began to create a hole in the earth large enough for her. She deserved a grave, at the very least. He wondered, as he dug the grave, as to how Inuyasha could have left her body so easily to rot at his feet. The tajiya and houshi would have fought tooth and nail to have brought her body back, the kit as well, if they hadn't been wounded and on the fire neko's back. _No matter_, he sighed, _it was now really Inuyasha's fault since one of the most dangerous and powerful players had been removed from the game. _He couldn't have planned it better himself. Just as he picked her up in his arms to place her in the grave, he heard the oddest, strangest, most _impossible _thing.

_A heartbeat. _

He didn't know why he took her back with him, why he didn't kill her or leave her there, but it was her half opened mahogany eyes that struck at him. An ancient pain lurked deep within them, a pain that he knew far too well; it seemed to him to him as if she were crying for help, but what kind? Why did she want him, of all people, to save her?

He was a monster.

A tyrant.

A destroyer.

It didn't take long for him to reach his castle. All stared at him in undisguised shock at seeing the wounded enemy in his arms. It was to his chambers that he took her to, laying her out upon the dark covers of his western style bed. With a sharp claw, he slit her white shirt open, watching as flesh and bone knit itself back together. Slow for a youkai, but ungodly fast for a human.

It was all impossible.

By all rights she should have been dead. She was merely a mortal, a powerful, but mortal nonetheless, bound to the slow decay of time. So how was she alive and breathing before him?

It was midnight when he saw the mahogany eyes nearly black with pain warily watching him. There was an ancient sadness in those eyes that, before he could stop himself, drew him to run a comforting hand through her hair. He was surprised when she did nothing to stop him.

"Why?"

That simple word caused him to freeze. There were so many things she could mean by it, but he had no idea as how to answer any of them, so he settled for the truth. "I don't know."

"Neither do I." She sighed and sat up, not caring in the slightest about her nakedness.

"Sleep. No harm will come to you."

The miko cocked her head to the side and then shrugged off her ruined shirt and curled up underneath the blankets, cuddling a pillow to her.

He stared at her in surprise, why did she trust him, the one who had been fighting against her for the shards of the Shikon no Tama?

* * *

"Miko, get up." He nudged her with his foot. What a fool she was to sleep in the garden during the cool evening hours of the day. It surely could not be productive to her health. "You will catch your death, sleeping there."

"I won't die, if that's why you're worried."

"…What?"

"I can't die." The sleeves of her kimono rustled to allow him to catch a glimpse of thick, silvery scars on her wrists. He understood her meaning.

"…But you can still catch a cold!"

The sound of her laughter reached him as he walked away from her, intent on a finding a servant to bring a blanket to throw over her.

* * *

Often, he found himself gathering the little miko in his arms and carrying her to her bedchamber. She continued to fall asleep under the sweeping branches of a stately willow, much to his consternation.

Not once had the little miko asked him of what had happened that day nearly a month ago, nor had she tried to escape. Odd, that. It certainly couldn't be normal. But of course, his little miko had to be the strange one. _His? _When had he started to think of the miko as _his_? His mind whirled for answers but was only able to settle on one thing.

"You are a strange one, little miko." He sighed.


	8. Supernatural

**Title: **Protected

**Summary: **Bobby decides to take the two Winchester brothers to someone who can probably help them with their little Apocalypse problem. Except that the help, doesn't really seem to want to help them much…or like them that much.

**Pairings:** Undecided

**World: **Supernatural

**Rating**: T

**Warning: **Minor Language

* * *

Dean and Sam followed Bobby to a Tudor style home situated in a storybook garden in the middle of a large, gated expanse of land that seemed to go on forever. They stopped at the entrance of the estate and Bobby gulped.

"No, it's best if you're polite and don't touch anything. Don't say anything about Lucifer or Death or Micheal or Hell or Demons…Better yet, don't open your mouths at all."

"Bobby, how dare you bring these _Hunters_ into my home? These lands are _protected! _Those _monsters _have no business here." A delicate, snarling soprano came from behind them and the Winchester brothers felt the cold bite of steel at the back of their necks.

"They need help."

"Why would the Vessels of Lucifer and Micheal want for my help? I did what was asked of me and more!"

"I know, but they were forced-"

"And I was not?"


	9. Lord of the Rings

**Title:** Blessed of the Istari

**Summary:** They would not be sent on this mission alone, the gods were not _that _cruel.

**Pairings:** Undecided

**World:** Lord of the Rings

**Rating:** T

* * *

Frodo took strength from Kagome's prescene next to him, as well as that of her son's. Many wondered at her prescene at the meeting, but didn't speak of it.

When the arguments began and she saw the pain that Frodo was in because of that blasted jewel, she soothed him with her aura. Biting her lip, she was about to speak when Frodo called out, "I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor! Though I do not know the way…"

One of the old men from Gondor spoke bitterly, "As if we would entrust our fate to a Halfling!"

At that, Kagome spoke, her words cutting sharper than any blade, "Who are you to disparage his right to take the Ring to Mordor? He bore the Ring this far did he not? Halfling or not, he is the one chosen to bear this burden, he and he alone! He will not fail!"

"Bah! What does a woman know!"

"She is the Lady Kagome Siladhiel Undomiel." The Lord of Imladris closed his eyes as he revealed the identity of one who was as a daughter to him. Many gaped at the petite female. She was the one known as God-child? Blessed by the Istari and favorite of the Valar?

Boromir walked towards her, "With the powers gifted to you by the Gods, can you not destroy the Ring or rid it of Sauron's taint?"

"She would destroy herself in the process. That…_thing_, carries too much darkness and malice, we would not have a Dark Lord but a Dark Queen who would be the end of us all." A young boy stood up and spoke, fiery emerald eyes glaring at the young Captain of Gondor.

"And who are you?" The young Captain turned to the young boy, humor evident in his voice at the sight of a young boy standing in front of the Council.

Baring his fangs and surprising most present, the boy answered, "I am her _son_."


	10. Eragon2

**Title: **Shattered Fate

**Summary: **The path that was supposed to have been taken was destroyed. Two strangers save Brom, Eragon and Saphira after the Ra'zac attack.

**Pairings:** Undecided

**World: **Eragon

**Rating**: T

**Author's Note: **Murtagh's description from the book was used.

* * *

For what seemed to be an eternity, the burning pain in Eragon's side encompassed his entire existence. Even a single breath was a painful, strenuous exercise. There was no way for him to determine how much time had passed since the Ra'zac had been driven away. It could have been a few hours, days or even weeks. When he was finally able to pry his eyes open, he could see a campfire flickering a few feet away and one of Saphira's eyes staring at him.

_Good, you're awake. _

_Saphira! Are you injured? _He had last seen her chained like a wild beast and was already searching all that he could see of her (which in all honesty, wasn't much) to make sure she wasn't harmed.

_No, but you are still hurt. _She crouched over him, wings hovering protectively around him.

_Saphira…what happened…?_ Eragon mentally frowned, there were things that weren't fitting together. Saphira couldn't have gotten out of those chains by herself or have started a fire. Nor had she had anything of the surely wounded Brom, which, in his mind, hopefully meant that the old man was alright.

_It seems that we are not the only enemies of the Ra'zac. _It was when she moved that he saw the three figures around the fire.

The first stranger, dressed in battered clothes, exuded a calm, assured air. In his hands was a bow, at his side a long hand-and-a-half sword. A white horn bound with silver fittings lay in his lap, and the hilt of a dagger protruded from his boot. His serious face and fierce eyes were framed by locks of dark brown hair that was nearly black. He appeared to be a few years older than Eragon and perhaps an inch or so taller. Behind him, a gray war-horse was picketed.

The second stranger, dressed in well-worn black clothing, exuded a confident, vaguely aristocratic air. The hood of the odd, ragged cloak was up and hid most of his features while the dark scarf round his neck hid the rest. A bow with silver filigree leaned against his side as he continued working on making what looked like a poultice. Leather clad hands placed the bowl near the fire. With that one motion, Eragon glimpsed an odd bracelet wrapped around his right wrist. The beads were shaped like the claws and fangs of an animal.

But the third figure, the third figure was Brom. Propped up and covered with a blanket or two, he was alive and conscious. He maintained a steady stream of conversation with the first stranger on the different styles of swords and their benefits while the second stranger cleaned a deceptively shallow wound in the older man's side. His color was pale but otherwise healthy and alive. When he caught sight of Eragon's open eyes, a twinkle entered his own as relief visibly coursed through his body.

"Well, Storm, it seems you have a new patient. The drug's finally worn off the boy." At those words, the second stranger, Storm, bandaged Brom's wound and turned towards Eragon. "Eragon, meet our saviors, Murtagh," the one holding the white horn nodded in his direction, "and Storm."

Storm grasped Eragon's arms, gently pulling him up into a sitting position. He yelped at the movement and would have fallen without the extra support. Deftly, he helped the wounded Rider remove his shirt. Eragon realized that underneath Storm's oddly shadowed eyes, he was frowning.

Murtagh, who had stood up to aid lowering Eragon back onto the ground, whistled when he caught sight of the damage. "Ouch."

"Agreed," Eragon weakly seconded. The pain was numbing his senses and making it difficult to think. He almost didn't look down, for he knew if he did and saw his wound, the pain would get worse.

He regretted it immediately.

A blotchy bruise extended down his entire left side. His skin was swollen and red, as well as broken in several places. There was probably a rib or two broken where the blasted Ra'zac had kicked him. It was a sheer miracle that he wasn't coughing up his own blood and drowning in it. Which, now that he thought about it, was probably what they had hoped for.

So lost was Eragon in his morbid musings that he didn't even notice when Storm removed one of his gloves to reveal an oddly small hand and pressed it softly to his side. It was the cool touch along his ribs that startled him out of his thoughts.

"Two ribs broken, one bruised. Better than expected." Storm's muffled, soft voice calmed his fears. "Now that that poison is out of your system, I can get to work."

A soft white glow surrounded Storm's hand as Eragon could feel his wounds painlessly mending.

"You're a magician." Awe filled Eragon at the power that Storm had expanded without breaking a sweat. It would have taken his body weeks if not months for his wounds to heal naturally. It was one of his first lessons with Brom, that the same amount of energy needed to be expended.


	11. Harry Potter

**Title: **The Angel's Lover

**Summary: **In a rather unfortunate accident, Harry Potter has managed to bind Death itself to him. Essentially, becoming the Master of Death during the TriWizard Tournament. But that itself wasn't enough, two Slytherins had to have been involved.

**Pairing: **Harry/Kagome/Draco/Blaise

**Rating: **T

* * *

It had been by accident, really. He hadn't thought that there would be any harm in _reading out loud from a book_, but then again, with his luck, he was just asking for it to happen. Even though it really was all coincidence that everything had happened at that one moment. For Malfoy and him to have started arguing as the odd book fell from his lap and quiet Zabini really just wanted somewhere quiet to read.

Which really was why all three of them were awake in the middle of the night in the Hospital Wing starting at a strange, recently appeared entity.

It really wasn't his fault…_at least he hoped so_…


	12. Bleach2

**Title**: Black Butterfly

**Summary**: The Final Battle has been fought, but at a high cost. In a few days, Kagome has lost most of her family and friends, and even her home. There were only four that remained constant in her life, and those four were anything but human.

**Pairings**: Ichigo/Kagome

**World**: Bleach

**Rating**: T

**Part**: Two-Kikyo

* * *

Before any of the Shinigami even thought of chasing after her, Kagome Taisho had already escaped from the school grounds. Barely half an hour had passed and she was already curled up underneath the covers of her bed, desperately wishing that Haha-ue hadn't taken Shippo out.

"Imouto."

At the sound of that cool voice that was so similar to her Aniki, Kagome left the safety of the covers and threw herself at the speaker.

"Aneki!"

Later, when she had calmed down and her Aneki was brushing out her curls with gentle strokes of a brush, did a conversation start.

"What happened?"

"I panicked. I lost control." Kagome couldn't bring herself to look up and see the disappointment that she was sure was on her Aneki's face.

"You didn't." In a nonchalant tone, her older sister disagreed with her.

"What? But-" Kagome turned to face her, shock on her face. How had she _not _lost control? Anyone within a hundred miles had to have felt that buildup of power!

"This city still stands, does it not?"

"Yes, but now the Shinigami know we aren't human, at least-"

"Psh. As if they can do anything. Haha-ue and Otouto will understand. They will probably consider it a game."

Even so, Kagome refused to attend school for nearly a week. Of course, Sesshomaru would not attend without her. And Shippo decided that he would not either.

Three mismatched Shinigami (Renji, Ichigo and Rukia) and one human (Orihime) stood outside of the elegant, traditional style villa near the outskirts of Karakura Town. None of them were quite sure who should knock first or if they should just enter…until the very person they were looking for came out of the gate.

"Kagome-chan!" Orihime called out to her cheerfully and waved.

'Kagome-chan' merely stared at her, but now that they looked at her, she was a bit different. Her hair was in a different style and was straighter than any of them remembered. The eyes were also darker and was she taller?

"I believe you are looking for my Imouto. _I _am Kikyo."

Though she shared her younger sister's coloring, she definitely was closer to Sesshomaru in personality….


	13. Avatar: The Last Airbender2

**Title: **Years in the Flames

**Summary: **She was bound to him, her fate. But he would never know that. He would probably never know the truth. He would never know what they were planning. He would never know that she was supposed to be his.

**Pairings:** Zuko/Kagome

**World: **Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Rating**: T

**Part: **Two

* * *

Katara felt a drop of sweat roll down her neck. _So this is what they mean by trapped between a rock and a hard place…_A group of low life thugs had her cornered in an alleyway and she didn't have any way to defend herself. Considering that she was in the Fire Nation, she couldn't very well Water Bend could she? She doubted that the locals would take it too well…

"Oi! Why don't you back away from the young lady?" A rather feminine looking teenage boy stood at the entrance of the alley, a frown marring his pretty face.

What happened next, was really a blur. So when a few minutes later, a rather dazed Katara who was sat down by the boy in a teashop and not quite sure as to what had just happened, she was entitled to a little breakdown. "Who-why-wha-!" Even if she wasn't quite so coherent in her interrogation, she managed to get her point across.

"Call me Kouga, I saw that you needed help, so I helped! Tea?" The boy with the sparkling eyes pushed a cup full of the warm liquid towards her, which she graciously accepted.

"Thank you, I'm Katara." The tea helped her calm down and soothed her ruffled feathers (curiously enough, the boy exuded a very calming aura). Now that she looked at him, she realized that he was an odd specimen of the Fire Nation. His eyes were a shade of blue that she had only ever seen in nature and rarely at that. A light tan covered his skin, which was odd considering that nearly all the Fire Nation citizens she had seen were pale. He truly looked like he glowed with an inner light. "Did…did you really Bend with white fire?"


	14. Harry Potter2

**Title: **The Angel's Lover

**Summary: **In a rather unfortunate accident, Harry Potter has managed to bind Death itself to him. Essentially, becoming the Master of Death during the TriWizard Tournament. But that itself wasn't enough, two Slytherins had to have been involved.

**Pairing: **Harry/Kagome/Draco/Blaise

**Rating: **T

**Part: **Two

* * *

Death, at first glance, was not impressed by the being that had managed to summon her, or rather, as the case was, beings. Only one had spoken the invocation successfully, but the other two were present during the rite. Even if the little fools were not aware of the true severity of the event. _Typical._ But now that she looked them over again…they would do.

Their souls and magical cores were an interesting sight to behold.

He who had spoken the words that summoned her had a core that was equivalent of staring into the sun. Yet there was a slight wrapping of darkness around his core that was slightly familiar to her.

The other two were not as strong as the first, but powerful nonetheless. Their cores were not pure light, but a mixture of grey, of darkness and light.

Perhaps being bound to these fools would be interesting.


	15. Kuroshitsuji

**Title: **Devil's Angel

**Summary: **Elizabeth would never have his bed to herself because his cold, cruel heart belonged to a silent Duchess as well. Elizabeth would never hate him for loving the Duchess, because in all honesty, so did she. She knew the true meaning of the contract, her true place; she _alone_ could never be Lady Phantomhive. That Title was to be shared with the young Duchess of Blackthorne. It was time for the true history of the Phantomhives to be reawakened. The Earl wished for power to fulfill his revenge and power he would get.

**Pairing: **Ciel/Kagome/Sebastian/Elizabeth

**World: **Kuroshitsuji

**Rating: **M-Innuendos

* * *

"_Somehow, there seems to be a rat in here too."_

A cool hand lightly touched the young Earl Phantomhive's wounded cheek, "Oh my poor, poor Lord. What has that cruel young fool done to you?" Rose colored lips pressed a quick kiss to his forehead as she trailed one finger along the line of his cheek.

"'Tis very_ improper_ of you, _Duchess Blackthorne_, to be in a man's room alone at night." Cold metal was pressed against the Duchess's temple as Ciel Phantomhive opened his eyes and stared unblinkingly at the woman-child leaning over him, handgun still pressed dangerously at her head. "Hardly an action becoming of a lady of your station."

"Hmph. And if I wish to visit my fiancé who is hurt?" A glow developed at the tip of her finger, healing the wounds cruelly gifted to her betrothed by the now dead Italian. Slowly, the finger travelled along the planes of his face until she reached his neck. There, she was stopped by his hand.

"Visit him during the daylight hours and give no fuel to the fires of scandal." Ciel removed the firearm from her head and set it to the side of his pillow. He tugged on the ribbons holding her hat in place, allowing it to fall to the wooden floor without a care.

"And what if I wish to set them aflame?" With her free hand, she tugged open his nightgown to be able to reach the bruises and cuts on his chest, the glow enlarging until it encompassed her entire hand. She frowned when he flinched at her touch along his ribs.

"You will be the death of me, woman." He growled into her hair as the worst of his wounds were cured. Although the purity of her power burned the demonic energy of the contract located in his left eye, he would never stop her.

"We are already married so it should not matter to those fools."


	16. Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Title: Death's Priestess

Summary: As Death's Priestess, she has to go along with her Master's inane plans, which really should belong in the mind of a younger brother wishing for his older brother's attention than that of the God of Death. Even so, she'll do what is asked of her and travel to Camp Half-Blood.

Pairings: Kagome/Percy

World: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Rating: T

* * *

Kagome sighed as Hades, Lord of the Underworld, seethed over not getting his hands on Zeus' lightning bolt. She stifled a yawn as he began to plot anew, most likely against his oldest brother. Silently, she left the room. He wouldn't miss her, not when he was in one of his jealousy/brother-complex induced rages. Besides, if she remained, she would undoubtedly be drawn into one of his intricate, insane plots.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?"

Escape foiled.

"No way! I've given up on males and love!" Stormy eyes glared at the God of Death in such a manner that it would have placed a Basilisk to shame after her _beloved _Master had explained his rash plan to her.

"That's great that you've decided that, my thorny little flower, since it was just that that got you into this mess in the first place." Kagome lowered her eyes at his words, it was the truth. If only she had **never** fallen in love…if only such a thing had never _**existed**_… "But if you would listen to what I was _saying_ rather than reacting, you would realize that my plan does not involve your icy little heart melting at all."

"Aa, so this is the famous Son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, is that not your name?" She had a musical sort of voice, clear and bell-like that fit her delicate features. There was an air about her that her untouchable, even though she was surrounded by demi-gods, it was as if they were not even fit to stand near her. Even if she was currently sitting on a riverbank, soaking wet and surrounded by minotaur guts.

"I am, and who are you?" Sea blue eyes stared right back at her suspiciously, sword still in hand and ready for combat at any moment.

"I am Kagome. Are you going to merely stand there and look, or are you going to help me up?" She squeezed the water out of her hair and clothes. Luckily, no blood or gore had made its way onto her clothes. "After all, you _were_ the one who decided that I was a damsel in distress that needed saving."


	17. Harry Potter3

Title: The Meaning of Duty

Summary: After the Jewel is completed and protected, Kagome has a new duty alongside old and new companions.

Pairings: Undecided

World: Harry Potter

Rating: T

* * *

"_So much fear and doubt over so little a thing…" Kagome had the completed, purified Jewel in her hand. She looked Naraku in his hopeful crimson eyes…it was time to end all of this. "I wish for Midoriko and Magetsuhi to be freed, for me to be the Jewel's eternal Guardian, wherever and whenever I go, let it always be with me." Her body began to glow brighter than a thousand suns until she was only a being of pure light, pure energy. _

_She turned to look at Inuyasha who stood by Kikyo, having sided with her, essentially creating a third side in their war. "I would have died for you. All you need have done was asked."_

"_My Lord, please take care of my son," were her words to the stoic Lord of the West._

_The being of light and purity that was Kagome knelt in front of a little kitsune and held him in her arms, pressing a kiss to his brow. "My son, I love you more than life itself. I pray we'll meet again, if we will."_

_She imparted a few more words to each who were present and then surprised all by extending her hand to Naraku. "Come. Rid yourself of Onigumo once and for all. Become your own being."_

_As he stepped closer to her, he seemed to be shedding the skin of a burned man, leaving Naraku as Naraku and Onigumo as Onigumo. She pressed her lips to Onigumo's brow. "Be at peace." The burns healed, leaving only Onigumo as he was before he fell into sin. _

Kagome awoke to the concerned and confused eyes of her family. They remembered the five years that had passed and she still bore all of her scars, but she was fifteen once more. Almost as if their minds had been thrown back five years and she given a chance to live her life without searching for the Jewel. At her side, he sat there too, only fifteen years of age.

Naraku was as confused as she was as to what the entity that was the Jewel of Four Souls had decided to create. But before she could speak, auburn hair filled her vision.

"Mama!" A deep, male voice laughed at her. A voice that she remembered asking her her to tuck him in and for pocky.

"Shippo…?" Tentatively, she reached a hand to smooth out his wild bangs and blinked back tears that were gathering in her eyes.

"And Lord Fluffy-butt!" Shippo laughed into her hair as he held onto her for dear life, as if she would disappear once more.

"Miko."

* * *

Kagome followed behind the elderly wizard as Naraku made sure to stay near her, following her as a faithful puppy would.

"Good day Molly! Would mind setting a few more plates? I fear our shopping took a great deal longer than I expected."

The uninformed teenagers gaped at the exotic new arrivals that trailed behind the Headmaster. They weren't quite sure as to what nationality the duo belonged to, they looked as if they had a little bit of everything in them.

"Ah, where are my manners, the two behind me are Kagome and Naraku Taisho."


	18. Lord of the Rings2

**Title: **Whispering Destiny

**Summary: **Gandalf wasn't sent back alone…

**Pairings: **Undecided

**World: **Lord of the Rings

**Rating**: T

* * *

"I wish…I wish that whatever the Gods will to happen, happen!" As soon as she had spoken her wish, Kagome floated in a vast expanse of warm light. A soft cascade of music filled her ears, yet within, she could the vestiges of discord and chaos in the sweet music. She did not know how long she slept, but in her waking dreams, a voice whispered in her mind, bidding her to wake.

"Go my child, awaken, you have slept for far too long my daughter."

"I have earned my rest, Father of us all, why must I wake to more anguish and suffering? I beg of you, let me rest in peace." No, no, she didn't want to wake up! If she opened her eyes, suffering and anguish and pain would follow her, torment her.

"Child! Forgive me, but I fear for what will happen. There is need of you in Arda."

"Yes…yes my Father…I will wake. What would you have me do?" She acquiesced to the powerful yet gentle voice. Her Father asked her to wake, so wake she would, even if she would be tortured.

"Fight alongside the Heir of Numenor. Gandalf the White will lead you to him. You will find happiness. This I promise to you, dear one. Wake, my child, wake…"

* * *

A figure cloaked in black, a stark contrast to the blindingly white Gandalf, leaned against an ancient tree.

"Who are you."

"My name is Kagome, I was sent to aid the Heir of Numenor by my Father." The hood of the cloak was flipped back to reveal a raven-haired She-Elf.

Legolas did not recognize her; she was not any elf that he had ever seen. Her strange eyes that were far too old flickered to him and she spoke.

"I am the only of my kind, Legolas son of Thranduil, for I was once a daughter of Men. Do not doubt me, for Saruman and Sauron are my enemies as well." There was unsettling yet comforting presence that surrounded her, reminiscent of the Lady Galadriel.

"Kagome, tis an odd name, what is its meaning?" Gimli walked alongside the female Elf that accompanied Gandalf, making conversation to pass the time.

"It means many things. Lost as well as bird and maiden of the bow. It comes from an old song that my mother once sung to me. Would you like to hear it?" When he nodded that yes, it would please him to hear the song, she began to sing in a soft, sweet voice.

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage_

_When, when will you come out?_

_In the evening of the dawn_

_When the crane and turtle slipped _

_Who stands right behind you now?_


	19. The Avengers

Title: The Angel of the Past

Summary: It had all started with an apple…

Pairings: Undecided

World: Avengers

Rating: T

* * *

Shippo had been sleeping, exhausted still from running the day before, curled up on Kagome's sleeping bag. Miroku was gracefully replenishing his supply of ofuda, but it was Sesshomaru who was the paragon of silent grace. The venison that had been caught was cooking slowly over the campfire. She left quietly to take a walk near the river close to their campsite, a basket in her arms. There were apple trees along the riverbank; they would make a sweet treat for after the venison.

Inuyasha had accompanied Sango on a trip to her abandoned village a day before, leaving Kirara behind with them. Even a blind man would have seen the way the two had begun to look at the other. Even if they kept it secret…even if they tried to…they would have realized it. It was truly a sweet betrayal.

With a sigh, she shook those depressing thoughts from her head and began to gather apples, placing them gently inside of her wicker basket. An apple fell out of her hand and rolled to the base of the tree.

"Will you give me a kiss, Priestess?" An emerald eyed male offered it back to her. He was most certainly not human nor even youkai. His attire wasn't of the era nor even of the culture. If she were to place him, she would have thought that came from the legends of King Arthur or of the raiders from the cold north.

"A kiss…? Why would you want a kiss from _me_?" She knew she wasn't very pretty, Inuyasha made quite certain that she knew that, and her powers were pitiful at the most. Another thing that Inuyasha made certain that she knew. She was merely a pale imitation of the great Priestess Kikyo. So why would such a handsome and ethereal male wish for a kiss from her?

"So that I may be blessed….A kiss in exchange for this apple."


	20. Fairy Tail

**Title: **The Wild's Flames

**Summary: **Fire, Water, Air and Earth. Earth was steady, Air was free and Water was calm, Fire, Fire was _wild._

**Pairings: **Yet to be determined

**World: **Fairy Tail

**Rating**: T

* * *

A hooded figure passed Lucy and went to the second level of the Guild.

"Ne, Gray, who was that?" The blonde Mage nudged her shirtless friend and nodded towards the figure who was disappearing into the shadows of the famed second floor.

"That was Byrdkage." Mirajane answered her question from behind the bar.

"What type of magic does he use?" Curiously, Lucy leaned closer to the older female, eager to learn more about her fellow Mages.

Mirajane frowned at her, "If you haven't seen Byrdkage's magic, you're better not knowing or seeing yet…Byrdkage….the magic used by Byrdkage is difficult to explain…it's, for lack of a better word, _primordial_."

Byrdkage returned and came closer to the bar, a tanned hand covered in silvery, almost decorative scars emerged from the darkness of the cloak and placed a stack of papers in front of Mirajane.

"Are you sure? Even you need to take breaks sometimes. Fine. But come over when you're done. I'll make your favorites for dinner." While the one sided conversation was taking place, Natsu, Lucy and Gray looked at the first mission on the stack inquisitively and promptly blanched. Take down a rebel army of five thousand soldiers with 3 battalions of Mages?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm alive! I'm sorry for the lack of updates and thank you everyone who has reviewed! I have good news though, _Black Butterfly _will be a full length story!


	21. Ouran High School Host Club

**Title: **Will You Not Remember Me?

**Summary: **The Jewel, after having destroyed her life, gave her a new one, another chance at living, another chance at happiness…

**Pairings: **Undecided

**World: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Rating: **T due to slight language

* * *

The door to the Host Club opened and unknown handsome male entered, throwing himself onto one of the free couches with shameless grace. Pierced ears peeked out of his long, non-regulation hair that was tied in a loose tail. "Tamaki," a voice smooth as sin began, "why is there a maiden masquerading as a Host? Don't tell me that you got her caught in one of your stupid schemes…ah?" Dangerous violet eyes stared out from between straight, stark black bangs that fell unevenly to his chin.

"M-M-Mother! Our son is glaring at me! Wa-wait! How'd you know my daughter is a girl?" The blonde at whom the questions were aimed at trembled and clung to his calm friend as the words of the amethyst eyed male connected in his mind. His son knew that Haruhi, their cross-dressing commoner, was a she!

"Idiot. Anyone with eyes in their head could tell just from looking at her. Are you honestly that much-" His diatribe was cut short by the ringing of a phone that suspiciously sounded like a kendo fight. For a long, awkward moment, the phone continued to ring until its owner seemed to realize that his phone was, in fact, ringing.

Takashi Morinozuka, commonly known as Mori, stared at the screen of his phone until a small smile crossed his face. "Hn."

"Cricket? Who's Cricket? And why's he sending you pictures of food?" Kaoru Hitachiin looked over Mori's right shoulder, trying to peer at what was displayed on the screen while his brother Hikaru leaned over the left shoulder of the veritable giant.

"Cricket is Takashi's younger sibling." Honey, having been seated on the floor while finishing off a slice of strawberry shortcake began to climb up Mori to be able to sit on his shoulders explained that Cricket was a close of Mori and therefore, himself.

"Younger sibling?" Echoed Haruhi in confusion.

"Taka has three siblings, the youngest are To-chan and Ta-chan while Hime is two years younger than Taka!" Honey happily explained from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

"Hey, come to think of it, we've never seen your sister. How come?" Hikaru looked up from the picture of the strawberry and Nutella crepe displayed on the cellphone to the silent giant.

"…She has tutors at home."

"Hime is the first daughter to be born to the main branch of the Morinozuko and Haninozuka families in nearly 200 years. You people honestly don't think that you can see her on a mere whim, do you?" A near duplicate of Mori stood in the doorway with a wooden sword slung over his shoulder. "I got a message from Onee-sama, we've got a problem." The boy, most likely 'To-chan' or 'Ta-chan' threw a cell phone at Mori.

"Hn."

"I know."

"Hn."

"It's your fault she got curious; you always make it sound so interesting, you and Honey."

"Hn."

"…panda…?"

"You're right; she's probably here already…damn."

"Ah, sorry to interrupt, but who are you?" Haruhi, already confused by the events of the past minutes, inquired after the identity of the boy politely and introduced herself.

"Satoshi, his younger brother."

"So that's probably Ta-chan?" Haruhi pointed to the other young boy with the slightly feminine features wearing a panda sweater standing in the doorway.

"No…that's Cricket." Satoshi, with a crestfallen expression corrected her.

"Who's Cricket?" There had been no 'Cricket' listed by Honey, so 'Cricket' most likely was, at least Haruhi thought it would be…

"…Onee-sama…" The young clone of Mori cleared the matter up for her while descending into a state of gloominess.

"**You mean Hime?"** The Hitachiin Twins perked up at seeing the mysterious daughter of the Morinozuka family.

"Hn."


	22. Naruto 2

**Title: **A Deadly Delicacy

**Summary:**_They_ had never wanted her. They had thrown her away. They had left her in an abandoned well to die. They threw her away. So she threw away their names. She cursed them. It was the hatred she bore for them that allowed her to grow stronger. It was the hate inside of her that helped her defeat Naraku. It was the darkness inside of her that controlled the Shikon no Tama. She did not fear her darkness. She accepted it. There was no need to fear of her purity being corrupted. She would make them weep for abandoning her. She would have her revenge. They would _beg_.

**Pairings: **KagomeHarem

**World: **Naruto

**Rating: **T

**Author's Note: **Whoops! I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter! _This_ is the real story intended for _Silent Roses_!

* * *

"Kagome-chan!" A pretty girl with light pink hair and vivid malachite eyes hugged a sapphire eyed raven haired girl. "We're on the same team! I'm so happy!" The pink haired girl continued to hug her friend, unaware of the glares she was receiving from most of the males for hugging the attractive female and vice-versa.

"I told you we would be on the same team. And how many times do I have to tell you to drop the suffix, _Sa-ku-ra_?" A tanned hand reached up to the pink hair and tugged one of the girl's bangs teasingly. The girl, Kagome, had long dark curls that nearly reached her hips tied back in a loose tail. Two bands of cloth that matched the rest of her clothing, one grey and one navy, were wrapped around her left wrist while she carried no kunai bag.

"_Kagome!_" Sakura whined at being teased by her friend and pouted, moving away from Kagome to glare at her as well to sit down by her long-time crush. She honestly could not have been happier, having been placed with two of her favorite people in the world, even if she had to deal with the nuisance that was Naruto Uzumaki!

"Mm, if our Sensei is who I think he is, he'll be late. Wake me up when he gets here." In one quick movement, Kagome stretched out on the floor and went to sleep. Even though the wild curls of her dark hair provided a natural cushion for her head, she used an arm for a pillow and curled up on her side. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping, but she wasn't really sleeping. If she slept, then she would remember those horrid, horrid memories of ancient battles long past. She was in no mood to remember.

_What's the matter, Hime? _A deep, dark voice whispered in her ear, tempting her with its bittersweet darkness.

_Go away._ Her mind sighed at him, not in the mood for his games and taunts. She was tired and this false-sleep was the best that she could accept at the moment. There were no memories and dreams in the false-sleep. She could plan and plot in this false-sleep or merely rest without being tormenting by recollections.

"Alright, why don't you guys introduce yourselves." It was more of an order than a question from the silver haired, apparently lazy and not all that impressive, jounin.

"How Sensei? What do you want to know?"

"Your likes, dislikes, dreams and goals. Things like that."

"How about you go first so we know how to do it?"

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies-" The jounin looked up, as if he were about to tell them something, "-I have lots of hobbies" or not.

Throughout the introductions of the other genin and the false introduction from their jounin sensei, Kagome barely paid any attention, already knowing who the others were and so had went off into her own thoughts. It was obvious to anyone who had ears that the ball of pure energy that was Naruto Uzumaki simply adored ramen and wished to become Hokage as well as having a crush on Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha merely desired revenge for the massacre of his Clan. Sakura Haruno harbored a deep crush for the Uchiha and wished to become a medic-nin.

Kakashi Hatake, the genius ninja who was their sensei, stared at the last of his students whose blue eyes were glazed over. He knew her name though, he had been present when the Hokage had introduced her to the Council. A member of the nearly extinct Senju. A small smile made its way onto his face, he had heard great things from her teachers and could only hope that she could exceed expectations. She did, after all, shared blood with a Sannin and the First Hokage of Konoha.

"I'm Kagome Senju. I enjoy reading, cooking, my friends, archery and hiking, oh and training! I dislike pickles and certain types of food and losing, I guess I'm a bit competitive. My dreams and goals, huh? I need to get stronger so that I can achieve my goals and protect my important people.


	23. Naruto 3

**Title: **Cerulean Sins

**Summary: **How could one not love her? She was death and destruction. She was life and creation. She was Kali. She was Ishtar. She was Isis. She was time itself. She was everything and nothing…

**Pairings:** Kagome/Harem

**World: **Naruto

**Rating**: M-Slightly incestuous themes. Harem. Language. Gore.

**Cerulean Sins Part Two**

* * *

"Mm, I'm hungry…I'll go eat before I report back…not like it'll matter if I go talk to the Hokage later instead of now…the old man can yell at me all he wants…ah….so hungry…" A figure dressed entirely in black with no hite-ate in view walked down the main street of Konoha, two mismatched animals at her side. She had passed through the Gates of the Village earlier, yawning while presenting her passport to the two ninja guarding the entrance to Konoha.

Most of the genin were at the Ichiraku Ramen stand after a long morning of training when a stranger sat down at the end of the counter with a cat and a wolf. Akamaru began to sniff the air furiously and ended up staring intently at the unknown female as she ordered a bowl of beef ramen and something to drink. The stranger felt the stares that some of the Rookie 9 were giving her and so turned, intent on either chewing them out or teasing them until they turned a beautiful blushing red. When she turned her head to see who was staring at her and almost fell off the stool at having recognized one of the males. "Kiba?"

"Eh?" The Inuzuka turned to study the stranger, he seemed to recognize her, but couldn't remember from where. _She smelled like heaven._ The memory was there, but he just couldn't quite grasp it. But when her hood slipped down, he remembered. He could never forget her. She had barely changed, her hair was shorter and skin more golden, but she was still the same. He could never forget her. It was _her_.

The stranger had dark blue eyes and curly black hair that fell to a little below her shoulders. On her shoulder sat a crème two tailed cat with black markings and beside her sat what looked like a black wolf with brilliant blue eyes. A light blush graced high cheekbones

"What's this? How can you _not _recognize me? And you call yourself a dog!" In a sweet, slightly breathless, voice the stranger who was not a stranger spoke, teasing him, as her two companions turned towards the genin in curiosity.

_...Kagome..._


	24. Inuyasha 2

**Title: **Rain

**Summary:** Five hundred years after the battle, he finds her. But she isn't what he once knew. She's changed and has lost the fire in her soul.

**Pairings:** Sesshomaru/Kagome

**World: **Inuyasha

**Rating: **T

* * *

She stood before the dog, watching him watch her in the pouring rain. Fur dragged down by its wetness hung off his large frame in shades of moonlight. Her head titled to one side as she asked him, "Do you want to come home with me?"

Silently, solemnly, he padded alongside her, his large paws making no noise in the night.

He remembered her, the powerful, indomitable…_beautiful _Miko he had fought alongside of. Yet now, as he trotted alongside her, she seemed so weak, so delicate, so _breakable_. In fact, he thought as her small hand fisted itself into his fur, it appeared as if she had already been broken.

_What has happened to you, Miko?_

_What has doused the fire in your eyes?_

The inextinguishable blaze of her soul had been watered down to a pitiful spark.

"This is home." They came to a stop at a grand, expensive looking house. The gates, having recognized her, opened by themselves, granting her access. She turned to him and looked him in the eye. "I'll need a little of your blood so that the barrier will recognize you from now on, ok?"

He merely stuck out his paw. With a safety pin she had dug out of the pocket of her skirt, she pricked him and let a droplet of blood fall upon the threshold, and with a few words, the barrier accepted him.

_It seems that the miko is as trusting as ever…_

_But she is also quieter…_

She wasn't the cheerful chatterbox that he remembered. There was a haunted quality to her eyes. He did not like it. Such fear did not belong in her eyes. He wondered as to why such an emotion would be present in her when she lived in such a secure mansion. Thus, he was surprised when he found himself being towel dried by the still wet Kagome.

"Satsuki. How do you like that name?"

_Moon child. How fitting. _

He laid his head on her shoulder to show his approval and licked her cheek.

"Ah, you like that name, ne? You can stay there while I clean up, there's more towels over there." She pointed to a wicker basket full of purple fluffy towels, of which he promptly snatched one with his jaws. When he returned with his cotton prize in tow, he was rewarded with the sight of his Miko disrobing.

He hadn't realized that he had whined when he pressed his nose to the scar that trailed from her shoulder blade to the front of her body.

"Oh, this? Don't worry about it, Satsuki. It's about three years old." She scratched behind his ears and smiled sadly.

Tying her hair up with one of the hair bands next to her sink, she turned on the hot water.

Sesshomaru curled up on the marble floor and wondered about what had happened to the Miko in the years in between. There were traces of youki in that scar.

_It must have happened when she was returned to her time…_


End file.
